Excéntrico literato
by Chris Melian Black
Summary: Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor entonces simplemente me di cuenta que si Naruto era gay y le gustaba alguien, era obvio que ese alguien debía existir y aquello era aterrador, para ese momento mi mente egoísta solo quería que Naruto fuera asexual.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Excentrico literato**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Chris M Black  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 03-02-10, Updated: 03-02-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,699

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, así como las locaciones, los escenarios, extras y relleno.

**Capitulo uno: Escribir no es fácil**

Es demasiado difícil.

Aunque lo intente ni quiera puedo pensarlo.

En mi cabeza la sola idea daba vueltas, el planteamiento irracional de mi cerebro o tal vez un deseo consciente, indecoroso, blasfemo.

Uchiha Sasuke queriendo algo así era imposible, inalcanzable…

No podía ser.

-Ototo, ¿No vas a escribir?-

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Por que ya se el final de todas mis historias.

Itachi sonrió.

Es mejor de esta forma.

Mi único talento es una maldición.

Recuerdo claramente como lo descubrí. Tenia siete años y recuerdo como nunca los extraños sentimientos y como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi, tenia tantas ideas en mi cabeza que pensaba que explotaría, y escribí un pequeño texto, muy simple, con sencillas palabras.

Estaba feliz y se lo mostré a mi madre.

Su expresión no era la que yo esperaba.

Y estaba claro por que.

No tengo claro lo que escribí en ese momento solo recuerdo que había un perro que terminaba siendo apuñalado cruelmente y luego decapitado. Mi madre se alarmó un poco pero luego se tranquilizó. Me imagino que pensó que un niño de siete años es rápidamente influenciado por la televisión. Yo pensé lo mismo.

Después de eso todo fue normal, pero yo sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Un día caminaba de regreso a casa luego de un día de instituto y lo que vi. Me hizo sentir… miedo.

Las imágenes del texto que había escrito se materializaron de pronto enfrente de mí: allí podía ver al animal apuñalado, decapitado.

Pensé que era suerte., una simple casualidad, pero luego de eso casi todos mis escritos coincidían con la realidad. No había un patrón determinado, no importaba la historia, no simplemente había asesinatos, también había romance, o cualquier historia simple que me pudiera dar mi inspiración.

Un día pensé que podía sacar provecho de ello, que lo que yo escribía se volvía realidad, pero en realidad no funcionaba así. Yo no escribo lo que quiero, solo describo una situación determinada que ha de darse por si sola, es como escribir lo que va a pasar o esta pasando como si fuera el mismo protagonista o autor de esas historias.

-Pensé que la historia que estabas escribiendo recientemente tendría un final feliz.

Lo mire enfadado. El sabía que yo nunca había hecho un final así. Siempre era el mismo sentimiento de vacío, algo triste o simplemente inconcluso.

Sin embargo la última de mis historias era de un chico feliz, con ganas de vivir, con mucha pasión por la vida, con un talento especial para amar y ser amado por las personas. De mis historias esa era la más diferente, y yo estaba orgulloso de ese personaje. Era tan diferente a mí. No podía describirlo físicamente pero sabía que era hermoso y que tenía una espléndida sonrisa. Amaba a ese personaje, me gustaba tanto, me alentaba a pensar que esta historia podía ser diferente.

Un día distinto a todos los demás pude ver a mi hermano hablar con alguien en el estar de la casa, yo acababa de llegar del instituto, solo me bastó ver su sonrisa y su cabello rubio para darme cuenta de quien era.

Es él.

-Al fin llegas.-musitó Itachi con una sonrisa en sus labios. El notó como yo veía al chico fijamente y su sonrisa se amplio.- Te presento a Naruto Namikaze, es hermano de Deidara.

Deidara era su mejor amigo, lo había conocido en la universidad.

Naruto me miró simplemente y me dedicó una sonrisa amable, como nunca antes nadie me había brindado, e inexplicablemente mi corazón se sobresalto. Había muchos sentimientos en mi corazón, como cuando escribía, estaba confundido e intrigado.

-Yo.. Eh…- intentaba penosamente articular mientras yo veía sus gestos nerviosos.

Quería decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, quería un explicación de lo que me estaba pasando y quería que me respondiera que me había hecho.

-Dobe.

Pero en realidad nunca tuve mucho tacto para comunicarme con las personas.

-¿Que dices? Teme!

Y así lo conocí, varias veces fue a mi casa acompañado de su hermano.

Nos enfrascábamos en estúpidas peleas, o en interminables charlas en las que nos dedicábamos a hablar de nada, a veces el solamente hablaba y me molestaba.

Lo conocí.

Era volátil, hiperactivo, alegre, era ruidoso, tierno, fastidioso, tan difícil de soportar… tan deseable.

Durante ese tiempo no escribí. Estaba tan concentrado en él.

Sentía tanta curiosidad de saber por qué mi corazón se aceleraba, por qué mis manos sudaban cuando él estaba cerca; porque sentía que nunca podría describirlo tal cual era sin escribir muchas cosas que parecerían exageradas.

Todo él era exagerado, sobretodo lo ruidoso y lo torpe.

-Teme, tus historias son muy diferentes entre si. No parecen hechas por la misma persona.

Naruto encima de mi cama, boca arriba se dedicaba a leer unas cuantas hojas de algún relato mío, dejadas descuidadamente en cualquier lugar.

-Si.- conteste secamente concentrado en escribir un artículo para la universidad.

-Bueno… no me gusta mucho la lectura en general, pero tal vez deberías publicar alguno de estos.- dijo tomando varias hojas de la cama.

-No.

-¿Por que?

-No son buenos.

-Si lo son. Si los escribes para ti solo, ¿que sentido tienen?

Puse mis ojos en el, de repente me pareció todo absurdo, sin sentido. Era cierto que escribía pero solo mi hermano Itachi (quien leía secretamente mis escritos), era el único que sabia de la existencia de estos.

-Tú no entiendes, dobe. No son buenos.

-Esa es tu opinión, yo soy el lector.

Naruto no parecía querer perder aquella pequeña batalla verbal, y yo sinceramente tenia poco argumento en contra, algo me hacia sentir que el tenia la razón.

Él respiró resignado mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba una carpeta no muy lejos del escritorio donde me encontraba.

Lo observé y me fijé en muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que empezó a leer mas rápido de lo habitual sonriendo maliciosamente como quien acaba de hacer una travesura, y en cuestiones de segundo cambio su semblante.

-¿Al final no quedan juntos o si?

La pregunta estaba formulada de una manera que supe que estaba esperando que respondiera negativamente, pero sinceramente no sabía a que se refería, luego lo noté. Estaba leyendo mi ultima obra, mi favorita, y se reía tontamente como a quien se le cuenta un chiste.

-¿De que te ríes, dobe?

-Parece un yaoi.- respondió inocentemente y yo palidecí.

Arranque el escrito de sus manos y lei lo que allí estaba.

_Pareció una eternidad._

_En su feliz mundo había un milímetro de oscuridad, y ese era el._

_¿Por que __rayos se comportaba como un imbécil?_

_Le molestaba la falta de tacto del otro, le molestaba en sobremanera, y también le gustaba._

_Porque en su pequeño mundo de felicidad esa fría mirada era lo único diferente._

En ese momento podía sentir la mirada desconcertada de Naruto sobre mí. Mi mirada fija en el papel examinaba las letras de manera exagerada, como queriendo grabar las formas de las letras una a una.

-Dobe.

No tenia intenciones de explicarme, ni de explicarle nada, yo mismo no quería saber que era lo que aquello significaba.

Aquello pasó de manera muy natural, por lo menos para el, después de eso a menudo venia a mi casa a decirme que quería leer la continuación.

-No puedo.

-¿Por que?

-No escribo lo que quiero, el es el protagonista, a el le pasan las cosas, yo solo escribo lo que le pasa a el, y lo que siente el.

-Tú lo creaste.

-No.

La respuesta negativa lo tomo por sorpresa pero casi al instante volvió a sonreír amablemente.

-Como sea, quiero la continuación,

Esa noche me senté frente al ordenador, una, dos horas y nada, no había nada, simplemente no sabia lo que estaba pasando, antes de conocer a Naruto siempre tenia ideas, pero ahora simplemente mi cabeza estaba vacía.

-Otouto.- llamo la voz de Itachi, yo me hallaba aun recostado frente al ordenador, en toda la noche solo había logrado escribir unas cuantas palabras.

_Tenia la mirada perdida, su eterna sonrisa estaba ausente._

_-Estoy algo débil… siento… que me canso de sonreír._

-Vaya, ¿el pobre ya empezara a ser infeliz?- pregunto sarcástico.

-No lo se.

Itachi se sentó a mi lado y yo supe que estaba preocupado.

-¿Te preocupa esta persona?

-Quisiera decirte que no.- dije y sentí que comenzaba a estar en problemas.

-¿Lo conoces?- Inquirió Itachi quien sabia como funcionaba mi "don"

En ese momento pensé detenidamente las cosas, y quise creer que no era Naruto de la misma persona de la que escribía, pero yo sabia que era el, desde la primera vez que lo ví lo supe.

Era tan lógico y a la vez tan inexacto.

Tenia miedo de creer en las palabras de Naruto, por que si el chico del relato era Naruto, entonces… el era… ¿gay?

Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor entonces simplemente me di cuenta que si Naruto era gay y le gustaba alguien, era obvio que ese alguien debía existir y aquello era aterrador, para ese momento mi mente egoísta solo quería que Naruto fuera asexual.

Pensando en ello puse en manos de Itachi mi historia, pidiendo su opinión, Él era un buen crítico así que podía confiar en que desmintiera todo lo que había dicho Naruto, que me dijera que el relato era normal.

Lo minutos se hicieron interminables, cuando terminó de leer solo se quedó viendo sin un ápice de sorpresa o algún otro sentimiento, simplemente inexpresivo.

-Y… ¿que tal? ¿Que te parece?-

-Homo.- Respondió sin titubear ni un poco, como si estuviera diciendo que mis ojos eran negros.

Eso me sentenció para siempre. Mi pecho y garganta ardían de celos y frustración.

Para ese entonces no lo sabia, pero presentía que toda aquella situación me iba a llevar a la perdición, y realmente no sabia cuan acertado estaba.

¡Fin del capitulo!

Bueno, es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero que les agrade, a mi me gusto mucho el hacerlo, tenia pensado un one shot pero no… bueno creo que seran algunos cuantos capítulos.

Agradezco cualquier comentario.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agradecimientos especiales a**_**:**

**Usuratonkachi en busca de teme, Hime, Mesic, Nekomata Uchiha, Azrael92, Ani-chan, Selene Mindthelay, Uy Uy corre que te pillo (**me encanta tu nombre**) Chiyo-san n.n, Ika, KonanYuriXD, Coptesita, Gintoki-s girl y Anidimuka.**

**Capitulo 2****: Negarlo no es tan fácil**

Consumidor, calido como el sol.

Abrasador fuego salvaje.

Como tu alma, como tus ojos, como ese ritmo de marcha recién descubierta que resuena sin cesar en mi pecho.

¿Mi corazón acaso?

No, por supuesto que no.

Hay un tabú descriptivo en mi subconsciente y en mi historia (*) "corazón" es un mal augurio.

-¡Rayos!

Frustración era lo que sentía. Tantas palabras, un nudo en la garganta, tanto que escribir y nada.

Sentado en el escritorio situado en el estudio compartido (porque Itachi se la pasaba allí) con la computadora enfrente y un documento en blanco evidenciaban mi pasión por escribir esos días: nada.

Un documento en blanco resplandecía en el monitor.

Un sonido chirriante se escuchó en medio del silencio, de la oscuridad y del espacio que dividía el estudio del pasillo, que separaba el mundo real de mi inspiración descriptiva, espacio que protegía celosamente de Itachi.

-Otouto, son las tres de la mañana.- dijo una voz grave a la vez que emitía un elegante bostezo.

Elegante fue un pensamiento interior mientras veía la silueta de Itachi sentarse en el sofá cercana, justo detrás del escritorio.

-Ya sé leer la hora en el reloj, Itachi.

Sonrió en una mueca casi imperceptible, con la vista recorrió el centellante monitor enfrente de mí.

-Tsk, felicitaciones por tu arduo trabajo estos últimos días. Es magnifico.- resolvió decir con ironía en su voz.- Naruto-kun es realmente inspirador para ti. ¿No?

Moví nerviosamente mis dedos en el computador escribiendo inconscientemente palabras al azar, aunque tenia la vista puesta en la pantalla mi mente prestaba mas atención a Itachi.

-Los artistas son generalmente personas solitarias, ¿no? –un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

¿A qué quería llegar?

Generalmente, tratar de descubrir lo que piensa Itachi es misión imposible, sin embargo, allí estaba yo; tratando de darle sentido a un par de palabras lanzadas por un individuo que sólo me consternaba.

Él tenía razón, la verdad es que Naruto tenía tanta influencia en mí que sentía que no necesitaba nada más que su presencia, su sonrisa y atención.

Me odié por un segundo.

Un Uchiha no depende de nadie. No necesita nada, y menos a un dobe. Tarde o temprano terminaría arruinándolo todo, sufriendo y deseando un final diferente.

Eso no podía pasar.

-Sasuke… no esta bien lo que piensas. ¿No es lo que escribes un reflejo irrevocable de lo que eres?

-Lo es.

-¿No eres dueño de tus actos? ¿No decides tu destino?

-Lo hago.

Un suspiro sin fuerzas brotó de sus labios.

-Me alegro que lo recuerdes.

Se marchó luego de eso y mi cabeza sólo daba vueltas

Dudas, un sentimiento cálido, vacilaciones, incertidumbre y un par de ojos azules.

Siempre que olvidaba el peso de mi apellido, mis padres se encargaban de recordármelo. Aquello no era gratificante. Mi hermano había luchado siempre en contra de las leyes que regían al clan, y se había esforzado por otro lado en mantenerlo en alto sin los ilógicos prejuicios declarados hace casi diez generaciones de Uchihas, por la misma razón yo sabia que vacilaciones, dudas e incertidumbres eran palabras que no deberían estar en la mente de un Uchiha y esos ojos azules… tampoco.

Decisiones que rigen el destino

Mentía.

No todo lo decidía. No elegí nunca tener miedo de las decisiones que rige el destino de los demás, de sus finales tristes, de Naruto. No elegí temblar al verlo, sudar cuando lo veía acercarse; así como tampoco elegí el palpitar desenfrenado del órgano situado en mí pecho. (Sigue siendo tabú).

¡No latas así, bastardo! ¡Te arrancare de mi!

Sentía como mis pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza cuando Naruto sonrió con esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar el cielo.

-¡Teme! Luces como un tonto. Ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

El dobe estaba como siempre en mi cama, entre un montón de papeles impresos que iban más allá de su comprensión. Yo estaba recargado en el respaldo de la misma.

-Claro que te escucho, Usuratonkachi.

Entrecerró los ojos incrédulo.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dije?

-Que tu hermano me pateará el trasero si no te llevo temprano a casa.

Sonrió satisfecho revisando todos los papeles a su alrededor.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo haciendo reportes y él… leyendo relatos (como siempre) aunque no se que es lo que le agrada de ello. Según lo que le había escuchado decir a Deidara, a Naruto no le gustaba mucho la lectura, sin embargo mientras estaba conmigo leía cada uno de mis relatos.

Aunque… tenía una patética lógica, es decir, a mi protagonista tampoco se le daba leer mucho.

Lo mire dar vueltas en la cama leyendo a la vez unas hojas de papel en sus manos, tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración.

Homo recordé de pronto y sin saber porque algo en mí se alteró.

La duda todavía me consumía, necesitaba saber si lo que pensaba era cierto.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Porque sentía que Naruto se volvía algo que debía estar en mi vida. Independientemente de lo que pasara a mí alrededor.

Medidas de emergencia, planes de contingencia, tenia que idear algunos.

Al usuratonkachi no podían gustarle los hombres… ¿o si?

Un Uchiha no le tiene miedo a nada.

Un Uchiha no se da por vencido.

Un Uchiha no deja que lo intimiden.

Un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Pero… Si eso era cierto ¿Por qué se me hacia tan difícil preguntarle algo tan trivial al usuratonkachi?

-Oe, teme, ¿pasa algo?

La mano de Naruto se agitaba frente a mí, pero… es que era tan difícil.

Analizaba todo. Necesitaba saber por qué no podía defenderme de su mirada animada y azul. Penetrante y hermosa.

O tal vez era su sonrisa, amplia e infantil, o su piel tostada…

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Tenia que ser rápido, preciso, sin ningún deje de duda y varonil.

Muy varonil.

-Vamos a salir mañana por la tarde.

El rubio acentúo una extraña sonrisa que no pude definir y ladeó el rostro tontamente.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Con quién qué?

-¿Con quién vas a salir? Me acabas de decir que saldrás con alguien.

Mis dudas de cuan tonto era Naruto se dispersaron. Era en extremo tonto, en extremo despistado, era extremadamente Naruto.

-Tú y yo saldremos mañana por la tarde, dobe. –expliqué sin detenerme a pensar el peso de mis palabras.

Su rostro quedó desencajado por unos segundos.

-Es decir, Itachi me dijo que lo acompañara a una exposición y ya sabes que me aburre-. Trataba de explicar rápidamente tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas -. Oe, Dobe, si no quieres…

Estaba humillándome delante de otra persona, que en ningún ámbito de su vida era mejor que yo. Era degradante y hasta doloroso.

Pero lo atractivo de la situación es que yo nunca había sentido ese tipo de dolor; esa incertidumbre era algo que para mi era como una enfermedad mortal. El rubio sólo me miraba y yo sentía como mi respiración empezaba un ritmo algo anormal.

Si el dobe no hablaba tendría que sacarle las palabras como sea, a golpes o… bueno, como sea.

La sonrisa de rubio hizo aparición nuevamente y yo me sentí vagamente feliz. Yo sabía que era lo que significaba.

-Comeremos ramen –sentenció.

_Un Uchiha no es manipulable._

Pero yo simplemente me limite a asentir.

Con eso bastaba. Ya lo tenía. Si estaba con él no podría salir con nadie más.

SasuNaru

Ya lo sabia, se había enterado, sentía el aura maligna de sabelotodo Uchiha que despedía.

-Es Naruto.- afirmó Itachi esa noche sin detenerse a verme. Seguía haciendo aquel diseño en el que llevaba semanas sumido.

-Si.

-Lo sabía.

Si, ya lo sabía. Después de todo él era mi hermano Itachi Uchiha, no había mucho que pudiera esconder.

-Deidara me dijo que saldría con alguien mañana… él cree que su hermano se comporta como si estuviera enamorado.

Apreté el lápiz en mis manos.

Naruto no estaba enamorado, no podía, nunca me había hablado de nadie.

Era cierto que sonreía tontamente a veces pero…. Enamorado no.

Un enamoramiento requería mucho tiempo.

Quitando las horas que pasaba en la universidad tendría que sumarle el tiempo que compartiría con esa persona, luego el tiempo pensando en él, y después el tiempo soñando con él.

Y ese tiempo no me incluía.

-No saldrá con nadie.

-¿No?

-Ya me encargué de eso. Naruto no tiene tiempo para malgastarlo con alguien.

Itachi sonrió con autosuficiencia.

SasuNaru

Respiré hondo frente a aquella puerta.

Es que era más fácil ir a verlo en otro lugar. Pero no, tenía que irlo a buscar en su casa, como si tuviera una cita con una chica.

Odiaba hacer eso, y odiaba al tonto hermano del usuratonkachi, el cual frunció el ceño molesto a penas me vio plantado en la puerta esperando silenciosamente que alguien se dignara a abrir.

-Temprano o te patearé el trasero. –susurró antes del volverse y caminar escaleras arriba para perderse de vista.

La casa de Naruto no era muy amplia, era un apartamento de dos pisos, carente de colores, tampoco había muchos detalles en las paredes, lucia como si acabaran de mudarse, lo que si había por todos lados eran restos de arcilla y yeso en el piso y en la pequeña mesa del estar.

Las manos me temblaban ligeramente y una fina capa de sudor cubría las palmas, y olvidando toda clase de tabú, mi corazón latió tan fuerte que dolió. Y no era para menos.

El muy dobe al parecer se había esforzado en su imagen. Tenía unos pantalones rasgados un poco ceñidos mostrando una piel morena que no DEBERIA mostrar y una camisa blanca que dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho.

Por un momento envidié esas prendas, luego las odié.

Rozando descaradamente su cuerpo, tocando partes que cualquiera desearía tocar, sacándome de mis casillas, volviéndome loco.

Perdí mi conciencia en aquel cuerpo, con esa ropa clara que le daba un aire de ángel, en esa sonrisa traviesa, en esos ojos azules…

Un calor que nunca había sentido antes, y esa puntada en el pecho. Inconcientemente había descubierto algo que no admitiría.

-Teme, podemos irnos. –dijo suavemente tomando una de mis manos llevándome por el lugar en donde había pasado tanto tiempo minutos antes preguntándome si estaba bien esto; llevando a cabo un plan egoísta, pensando…

…que tal vez no importaría si era gay o no, que tal vez no importaba en que terminaría la historia, que quizá me gustaría ser esa mirada diferente para Naruto.

Aflojé el agarre cuando llegamos al estacionamiento para abrir la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto donde él se sentaría.

Encendí al auto sonriendo ante mi loco pensamiento.

Naruto se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso, y eso no podía ser. Deseché todos mis pensamientos anteriores.

A pesar de todo yo seguía siendo un Uchiha.

**¡****Fin del Capitulo!**

**(*) **Cuando Sasuke dice "mi historia" se refiere a su vida ya que este es una especie de relato de él.

**Notas de Autora**: Gracias a todos por leer, me alegra que les haya gustado el fic, recibí mucho apoyo por parte de ustedes, ufff… generalmente tardo mucho en actualizar… lo siento… ToT espero actualizar dentro de una semana… en fin, este será un fic corto, así que tratare de subirlo todo pronto.

Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, de verdad para mi es un poco difícil llevar este tipo de narración y estoy de acuerdo en que a veces se vuelve un poco confuso. Espero que les haya agradado este cap tanto como el primero o mas XD.

**Para el ****próximo capitulo** tendrán romance SasuNaru, algo de celos intriga, amor, les prometo que el próximo tendrá algo hot. XD

Aliento a las autoras a escribir y que recuerden que un fic es más que reviews y a todas y todos los que escriben ItaDei o MinaIta recuerden que esas parejas son tan necesarias como respirar. XD

Gracias también a mi hermana **Venix14**, te amo! n.n

Gracias por seguir mi pequeña narración.

**Próximo capitulo: Dominarlo no es tan fácil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradecimientos especiales a ****Hikikomori-chan, Coptesita, Setsuna-GW, TheRusso, Saku-ann,Tsukimine12, Kuroko du Lioncourt, Ani-chan, Vieneta de luna, , Hime-Sora, Yukime Hiwatari, Anidimuka, I dont know xD just for reviews y Chiyo-san n.n.**

**Capitulo 3: Dominarlo no es tan fácil.**

_Entre un montón de flores marchitas y una laguna de sangre,_

_La luna que solo ilumina oscuridad lo anhela fervientemente,_

_Como lo anhelan esos orbes oscuros._

_Y a lo lejos é__l también lo codicia,_

_Pero solo a lo lejos…_

_Lo resiente y le duele la lejanía,_

_Pero es lo único que ha quedado,_

_Lo que queda de su alma marchita después de estar tanto tiempo tan cerca._

_Porque juzgó mal._

_Creyó que era humano, frágil y mortal._

_Se equivocó._

_Él no era humano._

Pestañeé varias veces, sintiendo ese vacío, esa melodía solitaria y la molestia bajo mis parpados.

¿Por qué es este mi camino?

¿Por qué teniendo tanta felicidad alrededor para mí era prohibido el probarlo?

¿Por qué este maldito destino me consumía sin tregua?

Y es que mis sentimientos hacia ti se volvieron una pasión insana.

Una aberrada codicia.

Esa tarde fue igual y tan diferente a la vez.

Alrededor el sol parecía perder su brillo delante del resplandor que emitías.

Único y seductor.

Las personas a tu alrededor no eran mas que manchas borrosas.

Se reducían a nada delante de ti.

Y yo… yo supe que estaba perdido.

-¿Una película? –cuestioné un poco sorprendido ante la petición.

Él bajo su rostro apenado y un sonrojo apareció en su morena faz.

-Si… es que Itachi dijo que la veríamos juntos pero hoy es la exposición de Deidara y últimamente me parece que no se hablan así que... –Explicó algo azorado

Ladeé una sonrisa. Ahora tenía claro por qué la mirada melancólica de Itachi.

-De acuerdo.

Él sonrió y yo rogaba porque lo hiciera menos a menudo, porque cada vez que lo hacia me desarmaba.

Cambié la dirección del auto para ir a nuestro nuevo destino y él continuó hablando animadamente de sus aventuras, sin darse cuenta que yo ausente solo atinaba a responder "sí" "no" "dobe"

La película resultó ser de terror. Me extrañó que Itachi quisiera verla, pues a él le aburrían, muy por el contrario del usuratonkachi que apenas la sala estuvo a oscuras se removía en el asiento ansioso y miraba esperanzadoramente la pantalla.

Sonreí de lado.

-Si te da miedo me puedes abrazar, usuratonkachi. –susurré con sorna.

El comentario fue dicho con intención de molestarlo pero al instante no pude evitar pensar que tal vez no sería mala idea.

Él me miró con reproche.

-No tengo miedo, teme. –exclamó sin medir su tono. –Tú serás el que me pedirá que lo abrace.

Varias personas se quejaron y él avergonzado se enterró en el asiento.

La película transcurrió muy rápidamente a mi pesar.

Me encantaba verlo dando respingos en el asiento y su mirada aterrorizada.

Una mueca burlona atravesó mi rostro mientras contemplaba con diversión todos aquellos gestos que pasaban de incredulidad a sorpresa y de sorpresa a terror y luego a supresa nuevamente, todo aquello de manera muy exagerada.

Y sin querer puso una mano en la parte superior de la mía en un intento por aferrarse a la silla, un movimiento sin malicia, inconciente.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, por un momento pensé que explotaría mi cabeza por la acumulación de sangre, y es que a pesar del tiempo que teníamos de amigos, el contacto físico era algo a lo que no estábamos habituados.

Él no se dio cuenta de ello, o simplemente no le dio importancia.

Esa mano era caliente y yo estaba tan frío.

Quería un poco mas de esa calidez. Lo necesitaba.

Disimuladamente puse mi palma para arriba entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Algo en mi interior pareció agitarse, un cosquilleo adictivo me llevó a querer un poco mas de ese contacto.

Acaricié con el pulgar aquella suave mano haciendo que un ligero calor me recorriera, y fue entonces cuando lo notó. Me miró un poco descolocado y yo lo miré con necesidad.

Necesidad que el no pudo identificar y yo no pude descifrar… caliente, punzante, insoportable.

Sentí su pulso acelerado y el mío completamente desbocado, contuve mi respiración, humedecí mis labios. Los sentía tan secos mientras ansiaba…eso, eso que no reconocía lo ansiaba con locura.

Tuve el impulso de besar esa mano, que me acariciara con ella, que esos dedos tocaran mi cabello de una forma desconocida para mi.

Un estruendo proveniente de la pantalla me hizo volver a la realidad.

Deshice el agarré y volví mi atención al frente quedándome con un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Si tenias miedo solo tenias que decirme, baka. –susurró a mi oído de manera burlona, y yo di gracias a que Naruto fuera tan imbécil.

-Dobe.

Demás queda decir que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la película terminó. Estaba pensativo, solo daba vueltas a lo ocurrido, sabiendo que mi mente trataba de adentrarse en terreno peligroso, no tanteando ni escatimando que tal vez saldría muy perjudicado en esta competencia.

En cuanto llegó la hora de la comida (y al parecer la mas esperada para Naruto), nos sumimos en una conversación bastante animada; una de esas en la que el no para de decir estupideces y yo solo le dirijo el mismo par de frases, sabiendo que de intentar decir otra cosa no haría mas que hacer el ridículo, porque sabía perfectamente que cualquier sonrisa de Naruto me hacía perder la noción del tiempo, y en un pensamiento absurdo quizá el espacio era un comodín.

Entonces algo me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación premeditada…

-… Con Itachi recuerdo la primera vez que subí a la rueda, acababa de comer, no fue buena idea pero _valió la pena_.

A Itachi nunca le ha gustado subir a la rueda de la fortuna

Fue la respuesta inmediata que formuló mi mente antes de que mi cuerpo dejara de moverse, dejando un poco de mi alimento a medio camino.

¿Era necesario fingir que realmente buscaba un culpable cuando este simplemente parecía pasearse desinhibidamente delante de mi propia nariz? ¿El destino podría ser tan lógico y malditamente absurdo?

No fui capaz de decir u objetar nada más. Silenciosamente me levante del lugar de aquel restauran popular y salí sin decir nada ante la mirada confundida e impresionada de mi acompañante.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!

Me detuve, expectante, esperando la respuesta negativa a mi planteamiento sin sentido.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, baka?

Parecía entre enojado y confundido, sonrojado por el frío congelante de invierno.

-Te gusta Itachi. –acusé al instante, con cargada furia e impotencia.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de objetar algo en su defensa.

-Maldito homo… -un susurro envenenado, lleno de furia, incandescente, era eso lo que se merecía, porque con su silencio me negaba las posibilidades que ya creía tener, entonces herirlo era mi salida para apaciguar la misma llama que él había avivado desde el momento en que llenó mi existencia.

El contacto frió y violento de su mano morena en mi rostro me desestabilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para golpearlo de regreso y ensalzarnos en una competencia que sabíamos no tenía un ganador.

Las heridas que conseguimos eran superficiales, consientes que hacer daño real no era el objetivo.

Era suficiente.

-Vamos a casa, Dobe.

De repente todo estaba perdonado, ambos éramos los mismos, no había cambiado nada y aunque los celos quemaban como mismos glaciares infernales yo me repondría, sabiendo que de un demonio del destino, una relación con un humano no terminaría bien, solo habría algo dañino y venenoso.

Cuando llegamos a casa todo estaba en penumbras, e Itachi no había llegado.

Subimos escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación, él delante de mi ya habituado al trayecto. Apenas abrió la puerta corrió a tirarse encima de la cama y encendió el televisor, yo me dirigí directo al baño para darme una ducha.

-No rompas nada, usuratonkachi. –ordené antes de salir.

Cuando salí la visión fue abrumadora.

Naruto con los ojos azules como platos y sus labios ligeramente abiertos viendo fijamente en la pantalla un acto poco decente entre dos hombres, los gemidos y jadeos llenaban el silencio de la habitación.

Se volvió ligeramente hacia mí con una sonrisa, como si nada pasara.

-Estaba cambiando canales y… -un fuerte gemido proveniente del artefacto lo hizo volver nuevamente. –Vaya, no sabia que de esa manera… los chicos… –y siguió absorto con lo que parecía verdadera curiosidad.

Las imágenes eran realmente escalofriantes, tan solo con mirarlas repudié el acto, inmoral y grotesco, llenos de gemidos fingidos y jadeos exagerados, pieles grasosas, casi podía percibir el olor a sexo.

Tan asqueroso.

Pensaba en eso, y en Naruto, y las dos cosas no concordaban.

Porque esa escena era fétida, abrumadora, carente de sentido.

Pero Naruto… tal vez con Naruto… tal vez no seria escalofriante, ni inmoral, ni grotesco. Quizá tendría la piel suave, los gemidos serian espontáneos y melodiosos y el olor no solo seria a sexo, sino a vida, a adrenalina, a caliente… A Naruto.

Una punzada en mi zona baja me hizo volver a la realidad.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para alejar las ideas.

Me acerqué a él para quitarle en control pero simplemente alejó la mano poniéndolo fuera de mi alcance con aun la vista fija en el televisor, traté un par de veces sin ningún resultado.

-Dobe. –llamé si atención en tono de advertencia.

-Intenta quitármelo si puedes, Teme. –exclamó con una sonrisa burlona, olvidando olímpicamente la escena que antes contemplaba y los sonidos que aun nublaban mi vista.

Era inquietante y peligroso.

Sentía… sentía demasiado, y era arriesgado. Creyendo que tal vez se daría cuenta de este sentir enfermo, depravado que se había apoderado de mi solo por él.

¿De que servia negar algo que me quemaba dentro de mis venas, que hacía arder mi cuerpo, que lentamente me llevaba a una obsesión progresiva?

Estaba avergonzado, sabía que todo aquello debía parar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Supongo que alguna vez has sentido que aquello que quieres evitar no importa cómo termina pasando, algo similar ocurrió en el momento.

Se puso boca abajo resguardando el control bajo su abdomen sonriendo desafiante.

A horcadas sobre él seguí su tortuoso juego.

Sudando a pesar de acabar de salir de la ducha.

Desde ese punto solo veía su nuca, su perfil con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder, su cabello desordenado, aquellos sonidos que emitía el electrodoméstico lo hacía mas perturbados, me hacía mas depravado el pensar que tal vez la situación en la que estábamos era otra, en la cual, ese el estado de Naruto se debía a un acto obsceno entre los dos.

-Sasuke –gimió con la voz ahogada, con el cuerpo tenso.

¿Y quién no lo estaría cuando tienes a tu mejor amigo tan pegado, tan duro, tan caliente.

Tenía la necesidad de estar así y sin embargo quería mas.

Ansioso como el sediento que esta en el desierto mas de tres días sin beber.

Ese roce involuntario que creaba al tratar de apartarse, esos susurros temblorosos, ese nerviosismo solo amenazaba con hacerme perder completamente la razón.

El frotar mi cuerpo con el suyo no me llenaba, quemaba, consumía, ahogaba.

No era suficiente. En esa competencia lo quería todo.

Gemía como herido con un arma mortal cada vez que sentía ese roce, y deseaba mas, ya no había nadie. Mio.

-Sasuke –susurró una vez mas, abrumado.

Un sonido gutural salió de mi garganta al escucharlo en un tono tan íntimo, resentido y angustiado.

¡Preocupado por mi, preguntando silenciosamente que me ocurría!

Porque yo estaba agitado y mi cuerpo palpitaba salvajemente y el… ¡Él estaba bien, el muy maldito!

Yo me quemaba y ardía y quería algo que él no deseaba.

En medio de una necesidad sin límites, de una pasión arrebatadora y de una verdad desconocida, yo conocí su punto de vista.

De aquel que recuperó el sentido y se apartó de mí, sintiéndose lo suficientemente desconcertado como para no poder alejarse mas allá de los escasos centímetros en los que se había refugiado sentado frente a mi.

Desde su perspectiva se preguntaba que pasaba conmigo y confundido me veía con mi grotesca mirada cargada de deseo, recorriéndolo y contemplando fugazmente sus ojos azules.

Casi podía palpar el terror, la vergüenza y desesperación con la cual me observaba en un estado deplorable, indecente.

Viéndome tocar mi cuerpo como quería ser tocado, acariciándome como quería que él lo hiciera y realizando una sesión de autosatisfacción que lo descolocaba.

De aquella perspectiva de quien volvió el rostro avergonzado, incapaz de ver mi rostro generalmente inflexible cruzado por una casi imperceptible mueva de placer, pensando fugazmente que de esa forma sería menos infame, negarse que todo eso sucedía.

Alterándose al sentir mi mano caliente apretando su mandíbula para obligarlo a ver.

Pensando que así tendría un poco de placer. Porque solo si fuera su piel, sus ojos y tal vez un poco de sentimiento, podría sentir algo.

Pero desde su perspectiva él no sabía.

Y con la sensación pútrida de mi mano en su rostro, mi mirada en él y el acompasado vaivén de aquel acto inmoral y escuchando decir mi nombre en un susurro con un calido tono de voz culminé en mi mano, y él se preguntaba tantas cosas que no podía responder.

Porque desde su perspectiva él no sabía.

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

Gracias a todas, chicas y chicos que me han apoyado con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos son inspiradores para mí, siento no poder corresponderles actualizando pronto pero sin computadora es algo difícil. Sé que es algo corto pero me sentí complacida con el resultado así que no creí conveniente agregar algo mas, el próximo capitulo será mas largo.

Estoy pensando en sacar un extra con algún relato corto de Sasuke pero eso esta por definirse, me gustaría que opinaran con respecto a esto.

Con respecto a este capitulo ténganme paciencia, quería estudiar ambos puntos de vista para que lo apreciaran mejor así que no sé si tal vez sobrecargue la escena, yo creo que estaba entendible pero si tienen alguna disconformidad con la manera como esta escrito me agradaría que me lo dijeran, quería también que pudieran ver a través de la mirada de Sasuke los sentimientos que experimentaba mas allá de lo obsceno, espero haberlo logrado.

A los que leen mi otro fic ItaDei "I want to be naughty" les aviso que la actualización quizá este arriba para mañana en la tarde

Gracias por seguir mi pequeña narración.

**Próximo capitulo: Aceptarlo no es tan fácil.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradecimientos especiales a****:**

**Lenay-chan, hinamor007, Coptesita, ddeiSmile, Vienetta de luna, Aoi-Hikawa, Chiyo-san n.n, Arekusa, I dont know just for reviews, TheRusso, Hikikomori-chan, Tsukimine12, Daneshka Boticcelli**** y Sayo Rio. **

**Aceptarlo no es tan fácil**

Puedo recordar como libremente corrías al sol;

Tenías la oportunidad de brillar, de soñar, de sentir…

Sin remordimientos, ni pena, sin los pensamientos de muerte.

-Otouto –estiró la mano para alcanzar la pálida sombra de muerte que se resignaba a ser inalcanzable. Tocó los mechones que se escurrían por el rostro –. No es para nada bonito.

La voz se escuchaba débil en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, resentida y vacía.

-Otou…

Puedo recordar como se entrelazaban tus memorias en motivo de esperanza. Mi esperanza.

-No ha quedado nada para mí –carente de sentido, incoherente y grotesco –. Nada…

Puedo recordar cómo en esa niñez todo lo hiciste para mí, cómo armaste un mundo lleno de colores, de formas, de sentimientos que nunca debí experimentar. Un pequeño mundo en donde todos los días salía el sol con un brillo artificial, uno que tú me diste para no perderme en la miseria.

Algún día no necesitaré de tu falsa luz prestada, Itachi

La promesa.

Pero siempre supe que no era mío; lo sentía vacío y muerto, falso e incoloro, hasta que apareció él.

Naruto.

Entonces brillaba para mí, me dio una luz calida, amable, adictiva… Y pensé que podía ser mío. Que podía llevarse mi desazonada muerte, aplacar un poco mi dolor. Descubrir que era tuyo no fue bueno para mí.

Ya no recordaba cuales esquinas de mi habitación se oscurecían cuando no había luz, me acostumbre demasiado a ella.

Un abrazo me cubrió; como esos que me dabas en nuestra niñez, cuando te embargaba la culpa porque el sol parecía salir sólo para ti (1). Un cálido beso se posó en mi frente; en un contacto amistoso pero lleno de compasión, de desolación y complicidad, tanto, que rozaba lo ilícito. (2)

De nada servía que tratara de ignorar, después de aquella tarde, la ausencia del rubio. Pues estaba grabada en cada lugar, en mi cuerpo, en mis parpados, en el ambiente, en el aire congelante de invierno.

Se marchó después de lo sucedido, sin articular palabra, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que yo podía sentir vibrar mi cuerpo con su fiero redoble. Lo dejé marchar prefiriendo un destino sin sombras para él, uno en el que no estuviera.

"Los artistas muchas veces no escatiman en la pintura, o en el material, y se mancha, o sobra; entonces la obra no termina como en el boceto mental, sin embargo, en ocasiones termina gustando."

Eso lo dijo Itachi en una de sus visitas nostálgicas a mi habitación, para luego completar con una sonrisa irónica: "pero yo no sé nada de artistas"

Lancé un suspiro de frustración mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas de la universidad y dirigí una mirada alrededor; con la esperanza de verlo aunque fuera de lejos, robar un poco de la felicidad de su sonrisa, contagiarme un poco de su energía. Cuando lo vi me pareció hiriente. Sonreía como si nada pasara, como si todo fuera perfecto, como si el mundo no se detuviera porque la humanidad no tiene descanso.

Tal vez todo fue un respiro inusitado de mi imaginación.

Supe que no, cuando su sonrisa pareció esfumarse al notar mis ojos en él. No dejó de mirar, las personas que estaban con él al parecer notaron el cambio y miraron en mi dirección, para luego ponerse a cuchichear entre ellos.

El ambiente estaba pesado, el ritmo de mi vida, todo.

Ignorar lo que pasó fue lo mejor para ambos. Él ignoraba mi presencia, mis palabras, mi existencia, pero… ¡cuan fácil es ignorar una sombra!

¿Cómo puedo yo ignorarlo si en un instante era más importante que el aire? ¿Cómo podría ignorar lo único que me hacía humano?

Esa era mi condena.

Sonreí de lado con la idea de verlo seguir en su camino, codiciando por lo menos volver a rozar una de sus hebras rubias, o por lo menos escuchar su risa. Me pesaba el destino de tener que a hurtadillas robar un poco de su vitalidad. ¿Cómo negar que, lloré como un niño sobre un trozo de papel, su pérdida? ¿Cómo negar que de repente todo se volvió oscuro, y que todos mi sueños era un sinsentido anhelo de él?

Los días eran una rutina; escribía para vivir un poco, para sentir aunque fuera melancolía; comía para subsistir; me movía por reflejo; aparentaba sin poder creerme.

Las noches eran un recuento de vivencias, de una realidad tan lejana que parecía nunca haber existido y sin embargo seguían ahí, no tenia el valor para desplazarlas y que dieran lugar a la duda, al miedo. En las noches también deseaba aparentar, pretender ser fuerte; pero cuando Itachi cruzaba la puerta de mi habitación, yo sabía que era imposible mantenerme impávido. Pretender no era una opción. Entre susurros podía ser yo, entre sus roces cariñosos de su mano contra mi cabello podía ser niño otra vez y creer que necesitaba protección, podía creer que me seguía amando y que aun estábamos sólo nosotros dos.

Cuando salía el sol volvía a repetirse la rutina.

Volvía a estar muerto. Volvía a doler el intentar moverme. Dolía respirar, dolía pensar en él. Quemaba, escocia, ardía. A veces el dolor era tan fuerte que deseaba dormir, relajarme un poco de la soledad, de la oscuridad.

Porque ya yo no sabía como eran las esquinas de mi habitación cuando encendía la luz. Empezaba a anhelarla tanto, que olvidé como realmente era esa luz. Empezaba a olvidar el latir de un corazón.

Por varios meses me permití dejar de ser, por varios meses únicamente jugué con los hilos del destino.

En el día volví a ser yo: nada.

-Sasuke. .

Pestañee varias veces tratando de desvanecer aquella aparición. Dolía intentar respirar.

_Estábamos_ en la azotea del edificio de economía, en la universidad.

Era difícil pensarlo, aun más volver a escribir "_nosotros, estábamos, ambos, Naruto_"

La aparición no desapareció, el bombear de mi corazón no cesó.

-Toma –rodó un obento cerca de mi, sin dejar de mirarme –Deidara te ha…

-Él me odia –atajé sin dudar.

Él sonrió algo vacilante y miró alrededor, en buscar de una fuerza exterior que sabía no encontraría.

-Lo siento.

Silencio.

-Yo no… es confuso para mi…yo…

-Vete.

Miró hacia el piso.

-No debí…

-Vete.

-Escucha…

-No.

-Lo siento.

Presioné los labios sin decir nada.

Él sabía que no debía disculparse, ¿No había sido después, de todo mi perversión desmedida lo que había provocado la situación? ¿No había plantado yo mismo aquella ambición enfermiza en mi corazón?

-Y-yo se que tú no quisiste…

-Si quería –atajé al instante con molestia, negar lo que había hecho para que todo volviera a ser como era antes, era eso lo que trataba de hacer, pero yo no quería eso, no podía olvidar y hacer como que nada hubiera pasado. Me causaba una fastidiosa molestia pensar que trataba de borrar algo que había pasado. Lo miré atentamente y noté como temblaba ante mi mirada –. Y si no te hubieras apartado, te aseguro que todo habría terminado distinto.

Se quedó estupefacto, sus ojos abiertos exageradamente y un sublime sonrojo delataban su sobrecogimiento. Negó nerviosamente mirando nuevamente al suelo.

-Quizá sólo fue la situación, quizá…- su voz se perdió en la búsqueda de una verdad que no existía. Pero que él quería escuchar.

-Déjalo así. Sólo olvídalo –hice un ademán de levantarme, pero él puso una mano en mi pecho evitando que me moviera.

-No puedo dejarte, eres mi amigo. Haría cualquier cosa por…

Mi risa burlona cortó su frase, lo miré irónico y despreciativo.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada por mí, ¡Tienes diecisiete años, eres un niño! –espeté crudamente. Su semblante se tornó afligido, sin embargo se levantó prontamente desafiándome con su mirada zafiro.

-¡Pues ven! –hizo una seña con las manos –. Pelea conmigo y mira por donde te meto tus veintidós años.

Era eso lo que había encontrado en él. Me hacia sentir que él podía llegar a ser el descanso de mi vida, con él podía despojarme del teatro que había marcado mi existencia.

Una presión en mi garganta, imposible de reprimir, hizo que involuntariamente dejara escapar una risita. Demonios, ¡que tanto podría parecerse a su hermano!

Él sonrió cómplice.

-Eres un dobe –dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y tú un teme –señaló sonriendo levemente.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos.

Miré la caja que estaba cerca de mí y la tomé, él observó atentamente la acción.

-A Itachi le gustaría que pasaras por la casa –hablé y aunque sabía que era mentira, temí por un momento que la sonrisa del rubio en ese momento era por la felicidad que le causaba el sentirse necesitado por Itachi, pues sabía que nadie podría necesitarlo más que yo.

No tomé su mano en señal de apoyo; mi palpitar no se hizo menos doloroso, mis heridas no sanaron, no había perdón para el demonio que controlaba los hilos del destino. No había un sentimiento del que pudiera ser merecedor, pero silenciosamente acepté un desenlace egoísta y superficial. Marqué parte de su destino.

Pasaron las semanas en que nos proponíamos continuar como siempre, días en que nos empeñábamos a olvidar que alguna vez hubiera pasado algo, horas en que nuestras propias mentiras parecían explotarnos en la cara; incapaces de mirarnos con la confianza ciega a la que estábamos habituados, incluso las conversaciones tenían ritmos monótonos y extremadamente sobreactuados. Las sonrisas que en un tiempo me hicieron delirar, ahora sólo me recordaban el dueño de unos sentimientos que no serian nunca míos.

¿Lo amaba?

¿Como podía amar con mi esencia demoníaca?

No lo amaba. Aunque esos sentimientos se imponían delante de mi, yo no podía negar mi naturaleza y lo enfermizo que sería amarlo.

-¿Q-Quieres salir? –preguntó tanteando el terreno, tratando de alivianar el aire pesado que rodeaba mi habitación.

Lo miré de reojo sin dejar de escribir en el computador, tardándome un poco por intentar terminar mi labor, en la cual tenía mas de cuatro horas sumido.

Estaba agotado, lo veía en sus ojos, había estado todo el tiempo acompañándome en relativo silencio. Miré disimuladamente el reloj de pared colgado sobre la cabecera de la cama; era tarde, pero no lo suficiente. Era obvio que se cansaba de fingir que todo estaba bien, incluso su sonrisa carecía de sentido, sus facciones generalmente despreocupadas estaban tensas.

-¿Para qué? –pregunté sin tacto. Él rodó los ojos.

-Llevamos todo el día aquí. Estoy aburrido –respondió pronunciando perezosamente la última silaba, al tiempo que se tumbaba completamente en la cama.

Resoplé mirando fijamente la pantalla.

-Ahora no, ve a ver televisión.

-Llevo todo el día haciéndolo –replicó cansadamente.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Siempre lo estas –me miró desafiante.

Chasqueé la lengua. La tinta de la impresora se había acabado, me puse de pie buscando un cartucho.

-Temeee… -canturreó divertidamente mientras se ponía de pie y me seguía de cerca -. Vamoooos –pidió alargando de manera molesta el final de la palabra. Un poco frustrado y llevado por los impulsos tomó mi brazo para llamar mi atención, sin embargo cortó el contacto como si le quemara.

Apreté los dientes.

Precisamente esa era la fatídica parte de la historia que quisiera borrar.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz!

Jadeó un poco asustado.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?

Puse una mano en mi rostro, controlando el torrente de emociones que amenazaban con manifestarse.

-Si quieres irte, hazlo. –susurré secamente, cerrando los ojos.

Era tan doloroso saber que repudiaba siquiera tocarme. Sabía que debía ser de esa manera pero dolía saber que me acompañaba por lástima. ¿Era eso?

El demonio del destino nunca necesitó de la compasión de nadie.

-No seas tonto. No he dicho que quiero irme. Solo quería que nos divirtiéramos como antes.

-No finjas, dobe. No soy ciego.

-No lo hago, baka.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¿Es que acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta de cómo me evitas? –contraataqué con rencor acercándome a él como un cazador. Me miró indignado. -¿Acaso me crees tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que te molesta mi cercanía? No tienes que estar aquí. No te obligo a nada. Solo vete.

Di unos pasos dispuesto a marcharme pero en un segundo se puso enfrente evitando una posible huida,

-Eres patético –lanzó herido. –En tanto tiempo no me conociste ni siquiera un poco. No estoy contigo por obligación… estoy contigo por necesidad –dijo pronunciando la ultima palabra en un débil susurro y entonces sentí algo que no era como una corriente, ni como un escalofrío…no sabía si era agradable, pero en ese momento sentí que el pecho se comprimía, y una sensación de adrenalina en mi estomago me estremeció, y un sabor a peligro envolvió mi paladar… Creo que desde una perspectiva Shojo esta sensación sería llamada "mariposas en el estomago".

El sonido seco de una mano golpeando la puerta llamó la atención de ambos e indirectamente dio por terminada la conversación. Itachi abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó por ella mirándonos por unos momentos, ceñudo.

-Siento la interrupción. Otouto, Naruto-kun, me agradaría que me acompañaran a cenar –dijo de una manera muy cordial. –los espero abajo.

SasuNaru

-Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo vas en la universidad? –cuestionó gélidamente, mientras servia de una fuente cercana. Naruto que estaba sentado justo enfrente de él sonrió a sus anchas. Fruncí el ceño ante el gesto. De repente aquella sonrisa me hacía enfadar.

-Bueno, bien. He tenido un poco de problemas en estadística pero…

-Yo lo he ayudado, Itachi, gracias por tu preocupación –intervine de una manera brusca. Naruto (que estaba a mi lado) me miró algo confundido. Itachi asintió seriamente.

-Si… -corroboró el rubio bajando la cabeza. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, mirando a su plato, avergonzado.

Cada segundo me enfurecía más. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Las miradas apenadas, los gestos para llamar su atención, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia al tratar de ser menos ruidoso, menos impulsivo, menos él. Itachi no podría conocerlo mas que yo, no podría ser su amigo siquiera; porque ése que trataba de ser perfecto frente a él, no era Naruto. El Naruto de verdad, era el que yo conocía; dobe, tonto, hablador, y de una manera tortuosa, muy impulsivo, ése era el Naruto de verdad, uno que jamás él podría ver, el mismo que yo deseaba. De un momento a otro sus imperfecciones lo hacían más deslumbrante ante mí, su imperfección era lo que yo veía mas cercano a la perfección divina.

-Deidara también me ha ayudado… -siseó sin mirar.

Itachi soltó un poco de aire.

-Solía ser malo en esa materia, la reprobó dos veces. Me llevó mucho tiempo hacer que comprendiera algo –Itachi revolvió su comida, pensativo.

Naruto rió sonoramente.

-Ya tengo con qué fastidiarlo ahora.

Itachi sonrió en un gesto extraño.

-Estoy seguro que podrás aprobar la primera vez, Naruto-kun.

Un sonrojo, una sonrisa tímida…

Algo en mi interior se revolvió descomunalmente, me debatía entre las ganas de patear a Itachi o llevarme al dobe lo más lejos que pudiera (la alternativa mas ridícula que se me había ocurrido en la vida), sin embargo era simple, eficaz y lo suficientemente egoísta como para visualizarse en mi mente.

Deje el tiempo ir, después de todo, aquella noche… estaba a mi lado.

SasuNaru

-Sasuke…

-¿hm?

-Tengo frío –reinó el silenció por un instante -. Dame tu frazada.

-Usuratonkachi, algunos estamos tratando de dormir –contesté con una voz algo adormilada, sin embargo me descubrí para pasarle la frazada. Tenia frío pero realmente quería dormir.

A Naruto se le había hecho demasiado tarde, así que después de hacerle una llamada (en la que las amenazas de muerte para mi, abundaron) decidió que era lo mejor quedarse. Habíamos decidido compartir la cama, era invierno y se congelaría en el suelo, además de no ser la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Estas molesto? –preguntó moviéndose hasta quedar acostado frente a mi.

-No.

-¿Por qué no me hablas?

-Porque trato de dormir, y si no te callas voy a golpearte y a dejarte inconsciente.

Abrí ligeramente los ojos. Naruto jugaba con el borde de la frazada de manera ansiosa, claramente sin intenciones de dormirse.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirí con algo de rudeza. Él se sorprendió un poco y me miró muy fijamente con una actitud emocionada.

-Quería decirte… no soy… no me gustan los chicos –musitó indeciso.

-Itachi no es una mujer –contesté con la garganta ardiendo. Solo pensar en ello… había tratado olvidar todo, pero esto parecía perseguirme. Ya era lo suficientemente infeliz sin que el lo recordara.

-Eso es diferente… no entiendes –afirmó en un susurró lacónico.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Lo miré con enfado.

-Supongo que no puedo entenderte como Itachi –espeté con el tono de voz elevado, causando que se incorporara para quedar en igualdad de condiciones conmigo.

-No se trata de eso, teme.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?

-Ya lo he dicho. Yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amigo.

-¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que te empiece a asquear mi cercanía? ¿Hasta que te repugne lo que piense de ti? ¿Hasta que te des cuenta que me matan las ganas de tocarte? –cada palabra era blandida frente a él, como una espada filosa impregnada con veneno. Y es que él sabía que de no afectarlo en ese instante lo haría después. Con eso sentencié mi propio sentir, le había dado nombre a mi agonía.

Esta vez él se sentía seguro sin embargo, me miraba con decisión, con una tan palpable que sentía como mis propios pensamientos se desvanecían en esa barrera.

-No –respondió –. Eres mi amigo, teme.

La declaración hizo que me recorriera un estremecimiento. Contrario a lo que quizá pensó, me sentí mas frustrado, mas prisionero de un par de palabras que tal vez nunca saldría de su boca.

-Con eso no dejaré de desearte –no sabía con que intención las palabras salían de mi boca, pero quería dejarle solo una alternativa, un solo camino.

La respiración calida de él evitaba que sintiera el frío que entraba por la ventana. Más que nervioso parecía pensativo, sus cabellos bailaban suavemente el ritmo que imponía el helado soplo de invierno. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío, igual que su nariz, sus labios estaban perdiendo el color, usaba mi manta para cubrirse del frío inclemente.

-¿Q-quieres… tocarme? –su voz temblaba, tal vez de frío, tal vez de indecisión.

Aceptó.

Naruto había sido mi primer amigo, el primero en entenderme, en acompañarme, en tolerarme. Lo que para mi era imposible, para él era diversión; mientras él estaba cerca se disipaba mi agonía, pero no podía conformarme. Mi esencia dañina también deseaba consumirlo.

Acerque una mano temblorosa a su faz, toqué con adoración su piel morena, acaricié sus labios queriendo devolverles el color que habían perdido. Aproximé mi propio rostro, la sangre corriendo rápidamente, inhalando el suave perfume que disparaba todos mis sentidos. Junté los labios con esperanza de encontrar un poco de calidez, de esa que alegraba mis días. Eventualmente la fascinación se adueñó de mi, solo un roce de labios prácticamente me habían llevado a la gloria, tan perfectos, ahora míos. Mi pecho, mi estomago, todo mi cuerpo estaba rendido ante tan perfecta entonación, sentía una aire denso alrededor que hacía que respirara con dificultad, pero que aumentaba mi adrenalina. No era un beso, solo era una fricción entre los labios de ambos, al abrir los ojos noté como los de él permanecían fuertemente cerrados. Los músculos del cuello del rubio estaban tan tensos, las manos apretadas, las facciones tan rígidas como nunca las había visto antes. Me aparté con resignación, pero de una forma retorcida, satisfecho. Una mano se dirigió bajo su atenta mirada a la camisa del pijama, empezando a desabotonar con parcimonia la misma. Me dejé llevar por los impulsos de tocar su piel, de ver su rostro lleno de un sonrojo de excitación. Me acerque a él nuevamente y besé la piel morena de su pecho, y tal como había pasado antes, mi actitud de ese momento también era egoísta. Me llené de la fascinación de tocarlo, de besar su pecho descubierto, de escuchar su corazón acelerado.

Naruto realmente era vida, desde su sonrisa hasta el aroma que desprendía, la excitación inconciente, el deseo impulsivo, los gemidos que ansiosos quedaban atrapados en su boca.

El instante en que las caricias se volvieron insuficientes dieron el paso a la frustración. Con cada uno de mis sentimientos desbocados, marqué la piel como único dueño. Mis manos ansiosas desearon poseer su intimidad y con actitud aduladora recorrieron ése lugar sobre la superficie del pijama. Las manos del rubio se movieron hasta cerrarse en mi cuello, colocó su mentón en mi hombro, y sus gemidos calidos tocaban mi rostro y mi cuello.

-S-Sasuke… basta… no…

Me detuve escuchando sus balbuceos, deseaba tanto poseerlo que me era imposible hasta respirar, pero también deseaba algo mas, quería que la llama devastadora en mi interior también fuera palpable para él.

-Lo siento –murmuró aun aferrado a mi.

Detuve el juego por esa noche. La nostalgia, la duda, la desesperación… era suficiente.

Salí de la habitación y me refugié en el estudio, presa de mis propios errores.

-Ototou… Es tarde, ¿no deberías… -su pregunta se quedó a medio formular en el instante en que puse mi mirada en él.

Envidia, rencor, odio, porque todo lo que quería era de él.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí con semblante severo. En ese instante mi vista se hizo borrosa. Había olvidado los centímetros que hacían a Itachi más imponente.

-Es mío.

Itachi alzó la ceja, pero asintió.

-Lo sé.

-No puedes… no puedes tenerlo, no puedes quererlo.

Evitaba su mirada, me sentía traicionado y a la vez culpable.

-Ototou baka, eso es imposible. Solo puedo amar a una persona, solo por esa persona vivo.

Alcé la vista con aprehensión, evaluando sus gestos al acercarse y envolverme con sus brazos, tan calidos y amables, tan reconfortantes.

Mi sentir egoísta y maligno quería proclamar con descaro ante el mundo lo que habíamos pactado hace mucho.

-¿A quien amas, Aniki?

Las mismas palabras que lo condenaron y lo privaron de toda la libertad de vivir, de sentir, de soñar.

-A ti, Sasuke –un gemido lastimero escapó de mis labios, la neblina que cubría mis ojos empezaba a dispersarse, una calidez inusual recorrió mis mejillas.

-No llores, Sasuke. Tu hermano mayor esta aquí para protegerte, no importa lo que pase. (3)

Las mismas palabras que utilizaba en mi infancia con un tono diferente, más resentido, más angustiado. Itachi había dejado atrás cosas irrelevantes para él, pero… ese tono pausado de su corazón, ese apesadumbrado palpito, me indicó que había dejado algo importante.

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

(1) Con esta frase Sasuke le recrimina a Itachi que siempre le tuvo todo, por el contrario él solo tuvo lo que por culpa éste le daba.

(2) Con "rozar lo ilícito" Sasuke quiere dar a entender que era un gesto "casi" incestuoso.

(3) Esta frase la dice Itachi a Sasuke en el manga.

**Nota del Capitulo****:**

He querido actualizar en este mes, ya que es el aniversario numero 7 de mi cuenta de Fanfiction. n.n

Primero debo agradecer por su paciencia, estoy segura que muchos rechazaran este rumbo, pero mantengo la idea original y no quiero cambiarla. Este capitulo es el que mas me ha costado, y sin embargo, el que más me ha gustado, puse gran parte de mí en él, en este fic en especial. La última parte la hice hoy y no tiene correcciones, quería subirlo lo más pronto posible, siento eso.

Bien, he tratado a Itachi en un sentido dramático de la historia, siempre me ha parecido que el de la serie siente un amor casi enfermizo por Sasuke, quería usar ese recurso. Con respecto a la escena SasuNaru quería hacerla mas explicita, pero me cuesta un poco, de hecho ya me parece suficientemente depravado con que esté descrita en primera persona, bueno, les aseguro escribir una escena mas explicita antes del final, pero en un sentido decente. XD

Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, como siempre, varios me han dado ideas geniales, es super divertido leer sus indagaciones de qué pasará en el próximo capitulo. Gracias a los que han dejado alertas, favoritos de la historias, y los que me han agregado a sus autores favoritos, es de las cosas que mas me complace. A los que leen en el anonimato XD también me divierte ver las visitas. Contestaré los reviews en el profile.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Gracias por seguir mi pequeña redacción.


End file.
